Cute Dolls
Sia, Shane, and an unnamed third doll, more commonly known as the Cute Dolls, are a trio of Barbie-esque girls who love fashion, being popular, and cute things,They are also other dolls that belong to Little Sister besides Molly Coddle. They are voiced by Jennifer Darling and Valery Pappas. Personality The Cute Dolls have are clique beautiful, snobby popular girls, they are quite vain and spoilt and are a little bit air headed. They care about they way they look and only think about material things such as make up and hair dryers. Physical Description There are 3 main Cute Dolls, they all look similar in design and body shape. Each doll has different characteristics, one with blond hair and blue eyes, one with black hair, brown skin and brown eyes and one with raven hair and hazel eyes. They wear colorful 60's dresses and white go-go boots. Although there are 3 main cute dolls, sometimes they have extra dolls depending on which episode. In “The Bowl of the Squishy Prince”, there is a fourth Cute Doll with blond hair, and in “Bump and Roll” there is another Cute Doll with ginger hair and a French accent. Relationships The Cute Dolls all get along with each other since they have everything in common, and are exactly a like. They sometimes get along with Molly Coddle, since they are girl toys and belong to the Little Sister. Molly and The Cute Dolls have contrasting personalities, while the Dolls are often shallow and selfish, Molly is kind and thoughtful of others. One time, the Cute Dolls give Molly a complete makeover, they give her a new dress and a fancy wig. When Molly realizes that this isn't who she really is and decides to be herself, she takes off the wig and rips off the dress, much to the Cute Doll's horror. The Cute Dolls sometimes get along with Mr. Bumpy, however they sometimes dislike him since he takes their pink car for joy rides or annoy them with his schemes. Other times they get along with Mr Bumpy such as when he performs at the Karaoke Café. At times the Dolls may use Mr. Bumpy for their self interested plans, such as in the episode "Party Poopers" the Cute Dolls want Bumpy for their Tea Party because having a monster at their party will make them trend setters. Bumpy spends most of the episode trying to escape the Dolls, forcing him to come to their party. Bumpy tells the Dolls that he only wanted an invitation for Molly, the Dolls then black mail Bumpy that they will only invite Molly if he comes too. In the episode “The Bowl of the Squishy Prince”, Mr Bumpy charms one of the dolls by pretending to be a door-to-door sales man. In the episode “It Came from the Closet (And Wouldn't Leave)”, Bumpy goes to the Cute Dolls for help to defeat the Closet Monster. A Cute Doll gives him the blue prints he wanted, then Bumpy gives the doll a big sloppy kiss and runs off, while she is left disgusted. The Cute Dolls sometime get along with Squishington, and have a neutral relationship. If Squish is involved with Mr Bumpy’s schemes they dislike him. For example, in the episode “The Bowl of the Squishy Prince”, Bumpy and Molly help Squish pretend to be a prince by driving by in a limo in a prince costume. The Dolls go crazy like fan girls and start ripping up Squishy’s costume, but when they realize he is not a prince, they angrily reject him. In "Party Poopers" the Cute Dolls invite Squish to their party, which he is excited to go to a fancy party. In "T'was the Night Before Bumpy" the Cute Dolls watch Squishy’s tap dance performance and cheer for him. The Cute Dolls sometimes like Destructo, even though he doesn't like anybody. In the episode "Not a Peep!" the Dolls see Destructo and want him to join the dance party, but Destructo comes to stop the party and silence everyone. The Dolls and all the other characters then decide to leave, despite Bumpy wanting to keep partying. In "Twas the Night Before Bumpy" Destructo and the Cute Dolls share the same opinion about the Christmas pageant won't be as good without Bumpy. The Cute Doll also fear the Closet Monster, in "Twas the Night Before Bumpy" the Dolls along with the rest of the toys hide from the Monster. During some song sequences at the Karaoke Cafe, one of the Cute Dolls (dark skin, black hair) can be seen at a table with Sleemoth the alien, with their actions suggesting that the two may be romantically involved. Aside from their fond expressions, they are shown holding hands (well, gripping appendages), whilst Sleemoth uses his other tentacles to drape over her shoulders and stroke her hair. Songs depicting the two of them together in this manner include "Comfort Schmumfort", "Why do you like me" and "Long, Long Day". Habits The Cute Dolls have beautiful singing voices and usually sing back up at Mr. Bumpy's Karaoke Cafe. For example The Cute Dolls also sing back up in the chorus of the Bump in the Night - Theme Song and also the chorus to the extended version of the theme song Everybody Bump. Another example is the chorus of Karaoke Cafe Song. The Cute Dolls also sing We Wish You A Merry Christmas in T'was the Night Before Bumpy in the first part of the Christmas Pageant. The Cute Dolls also sing back up in the song You Need a Hug by Molly Coddle at Karaoke Café. They have also sang chorus in the song H2O, let the water flow in the episode of season 2 Water Way to Go. The Cute Dolls also sing in there own verses in the song Neat and Clean (Song) in the episode of season 2 Neat and Clean. Trivia * The Cute Dolls were based on Mattel's iconic fashion doll Barbie cause they have fashions a beach house and a car,It's possible that the Cute Dolls are inspired by other fashion dolls they most likely look like Barbie doll knock-offs to prevent copy right problems. * The Cute Dolls also have a few vehicles like a the Cute Dolls Pink Car,(Which they always cruise around The House in.) A Helicopter, A Tank,(Which were seen in the episode Bump and Roll But then the helicopter got blown up by the tank, it explodes in pink sparkly lip shaped fireworks) and also a pink Airplane,(Which was seen in the episode Party Poopers), These vehicles are pink cause of the Cute Dolls girly Barbie like personality. * The Cute Dolls are basically Valley Girl type characters like in other shows like Lumpy Space Princess from the 2010 Cartoon Network animated series "Adventure Time" (Which aired 15 years later) or The Ashleys from the 1999 Disney animated series "Recess"(Which aired 6 years later.) * The Cute Dolls also kind of resemble Bratz cause of the big eyes which the company MGA released in 2001 while Bump in the night came out in 1994 which was 7 years before the Bratz dolls came around. * The Cute Dolls have appeared very little on Bump in the Night Merchandise but two Cute Dolls make a cameo in the book The Squishy Prince which is based on the episode of the series The Bowl of the Squishy Prince. Gallery Cute dolls singing chorus.JPG|Cute Dolls singing in the opening theme song Theme song1.JPG Bump in the night theme.JPG|The Cute Dolls riding a roller skate with Mr. Bumpy Cute dolls in spot light.JPG|Cute Dolls in the spotlight Cute doll checker background.JPG|Cute Dolls standing against a checkered backdrop Cute dolls bump.JPG|The Cute Dolls in the extended version of the theme song Here comes the cute dolls.JPG|The Cute Dolls in their big pink car The cute dolls going gaga for the baby.JPG|The Cute Dolls adoring Baby Snail and saying the baby looks like Bumpy Cute dolls with the baby.JPG|The Cute Dolls holding Baby Snail Crying baby snail.JPG|The Cute Dolls holding a crying Baby Snail My snail.JPG|Bumpy taking Baby Snail away from the Dolls Blond cute doll with her head on backwards.JPG|Blond Cute Doll with her head on backwards Cute dolls dancing.JPG|Cute Dolls dancing One of the cute dolls wanting to dance with destructo.JPG|A Cute Doll asking Destructo to dance with her Destructo taping the cute dolls mouth shut.JPG|The Cute Dolls with tape across their mouths by Destructo The cute dolls afraid of the evil anti molly.JPG|The Cute Dolls running away from the evil Anti-Molly Two cute dolls.JPG|Cute Dolls talking to each other The dolls trying to get bumpy into a tuxedo.JPG|The Cute Dolls trying to make Bumpy wear the tuxedo Blond doll at headquaters.JPG|Blond Doll tracking down Bumpy Blond doll on phone.JPG|Blond Doll on phone The dolls trying to catch bumpy.JPG|Cute Dolls trying to catch Bumpy An army of cute dolls riding on foamy toads.JPG|An army of Dolls riding Carnivorous Foam Toads Cute dolls whispering to eachother.JPG|Cute Dolls whispering to each other At the cute dolls party.JPG|Cute Dolls at the party Blond doll offering bumpy some stewed prunes.JPG|Blond Cute Doll offering Bumpy some stewed prunes Blond cute doll with a plate of cookies.JPG|Blond Cute Doll offering Bumpy some cookies These are toy cookies cute doll thats because were toys.JPG|Bumpy saying these are toy cookies, and the Blond Doll saying because they are toys Cute doll giving molly a make over.JPG|The Cute Dolls giving Molly a make over The cute dolls showing mollys new make over.JPG|The Dolls revealing Molly's new outfit The horror the horror.JPG|The Cute Dolls horrified that Molly ripped off her dress Doll about to faint.JPG|One of the Dolls about to faint The dolls dont want to invite bumpy to a party ever again.JPG|The Cute Dolls covered in cake frosting Cute dolls with curlers in their hair.JPG|The Cute Dolls wearing curlers in their hair Mr bumpy being a door to door salesman.JPG|Mr Bumpy sweet talking the Doll by acting like a salesman Four cute dolls.JPG|Four Cute Dolls wearing sunglasses Mr bumpy and the french cute doll.JPG|French Cute Doll in the episode "Bump and Roll" Cute doll giving bumpy the blue prints.JPG|A Cute Doll giving Mr Bumpy some blue prints Mr bumpy smooching the cute doll.JPG|Mr Bumpy smooching the Cute Doll Cute doll disgusted.JPG|The Cute Doll grossed out by Mr Bumpy's kiss The dolls angry at bumpy for stealing their car.JPG|The Cute Dolls mad at Bumpy for taking their car for a joy ride The cute dolls putting up wanted posters of mr bumpy.JPG|A Cute Doll putting up a wanted poster of Mr Bumpy Sleemoth and a Cute Doll.JPG|Sleemoth the alien with a Cute Doll at the Karaoke Cafe H2O let the water flow image.JPG|The Cute Dolls singing "H2O let the water flow" Screen Shot 2015-11-09 at 8.50.38 am.png|A Cute Doll as an inanimate toy, being held by Little Sister Caroling.JPG|The Cute Dolls singing Cutedollslist.JPG|The Cute Dolls seeing Bumpy's Christmas list Molly and the cute dolls.JPG|The Cute Dolls afraid of the Closet Monster NLSO34.JPG|Two angry Cute Dolls Screen_Shot_2015-12-04_at_10_04_34_am.png|Two Cute Dolls angry at Bumpy cause he ruined there hair with his off-key guitar playing Screen_Shot_2015-12-08_at_11_17_09_am.png|Cute Doll in helicopter in the episode Bump and Roll Screen_Shot_2015-12-08_at_11_17_56_am.png|Two Cute Dolls in tank Screen Shot 2015-09-10 at 12 51 57 pm.png|Two Cute Dolls hug Molly in T'was The Night Before Bumpy Screen_Shot_2015-09-10_at_12_51_23_pm.png|A Cute Doll hugs Molly after the toys and Phil Silverfish decide to forgive her for being mean and bossy as pagent director Screen_Shot_2015-09-10_at_12_50_07_pm.png|The Cute Dolls reconsidering saying Molly said she was sorry and she did a good job with the Christmas pageant and that she won't be pageant director again Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 8 48 56 am.png|The Cute Doll Sia as Squishington's co-host in the game show "Trolling For Dollars in the episode "Beauty and the Bump" Screen_Shot_2016-02-08_at_10_00_09_am.png|Blonde Cute Doll as the princess daughter holding up a card that says "Round 1" Screen_Shot_2016-02-20_at_12_56_54_pm.png|Two Cute Dolls scream in horror when they see Mr Bumpy's ferocious teeth Screen_Shot_2015-12-09_at_11_51_25_am.png|The French Cute Doll and Two other Cute Dolls standing by a pink lever Screen_Shot_2015-12-14_at_9_50_13_am.png|Blonde Cute Doll with mascara running while crying tears of joy Screen_Shot_2015-12-04_at_10_30_53_am.png|Two Cute Dolls angrily stomping their feet and screaming Cute Doll Cameo.jpg|A Cute Doll makes a cameo in the book The Squishy Prince Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Toys